


Memories

by wheniamqueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: CSA, Not Fetish, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, its abt adams childhood + teenagerhood, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueen/pseuds/wheniamqueen
Summary: Adam remembers it all.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. character study+headcanons+vent. I self projected whoopsie !

Memories

 

He remembers it all.

Footsteps in the dark, being sold like an object, being told to not say a thing. Adam remembers them asking for his name but barely using it. He remembers being a child, them saying he was old enough. He remembers adult humans, eyes staring at him in places where he didn’t want them, hands in places where they shouldn't be. He remembers them saying he was old enough, that they will kill him and make it look like a mining accident if he speaks a word about them, about their touches and stares and their breath on his skin and the tears down his face. He remembers it all.

He remembers pain and complete numbness somehow co-existing. In his limbs, in his heart. He had to be medically treated a dozens of times, but no stitches could sew his broken soul back together. He remembers faunus losing limbs, their consciousness, their lives. He remembers it all.

He remembers the day where a guard acted worse than usual. Adam talked back. Adam talked back to the violent, faunus hating, heavily armed guard and he remembers being grabbed by the wrist. A gun to the back of his head, a hand gliding down his body and the reminder to be quiet in his throat. He told Adam that he would blow his brains out If he tried something funny..but to Adam that was more like a gift. So he fought back, He wasn't gonna get assaulted again. He wasn't gonna let humans violate him again, and if he dies then he’ll at least be free. But the guard did not shoot as promised. He took him somewhere else.  
Red hot iron melting away gently. It was fresh out the heat and in the other second on his skin. He screamed this time. More than he ever has. Burning through his skin, his muscle, his soul. It’ll be forever scarred. It felt like an eternity after he stopped crying and screaming but nearly broke out once again after he tried to open the eyes on his burnt face and he couldn't see anymore. His right was blurry from all the tears and his left was pitch black. He sobbed there were they branded him and stayed until a guard dragged him out in the morning. He remembers it all.

He remembers…freedom. Freedom filling his lungs and his senses and he saw freedom in the eyes of the lost Belladonna girl. They instantly connected, like magnets, like puzzle pieces that fit so perfectly Into each other it looks like they melt into one single piece. She was fragile and sensitive, inside and out, and he protected her like precious porcelain. He remembers her fingers in his hair, her head on his chest and soft tear drops gently melting away on his skin. She was weaker than him, more breakable, and for the first time Adam felt in control. He loved it. He remembers it all.

He remembers manipulation, talking to her in a way that everyone else was too afraid to. There was no special reason or meaning behind it, he only got a taste, he only dipped his toes in the water to test the temperature. It wasn't much but it made him feel powerful. Having Blake in his hands, being able to do what he wanted with her…but there were times where power and control didn't matter. Times where his fingers ran through Blakes thick black hair and they were so quiet he could hear her heartbeat. Soft kisses, soft touches and a promise that she will _never_ hurt him and will always protect him once he told her about his past. Adam hated being touched, being talked to wrong and being stared at. He wasn't gonna let them see His past. He told no one except Blake, she cried tears _for_ Adam when she heard what they did to him, when she saw the scars they left on him. He remembers it all.

He remembers lying, manipulating, gaslighting, guilt tripping. Blake was his victim and his saviour, his decomposing love. He wanted to be with her forever, she promised she would _always_ be with him but he was scared of abandonment regardless. He had to make her feel small, feel dependent on him. When he was with Blake he was in control. Something that he lacked for so many years. He finally was no longer the victim, no longer the smaller one. Sometimes he saw the younger Adam in Blake; scared, hurt, angry. It was an addiction. The control, the abuse. He didn't know how to stop. He didn't _want_ to stop. He hid away, barely talked to anyone. He despised humans with his whole being and still never really talked to any other Faunus, except his co-workers and his boss, obviously. He only cared for Blakes presence. He only needed Blakes presence. Eventually he stopped noticing when he manipulated her. When he gaslighted, guilt tripped and lied to her. When he refused to let her do anything without his permission, when he made everything about himself and never about Blake. When he controlled her every step. When he started to get angry, started killing more and more humans on White Fang missions. When he abused her to a point where she ran. Blake ran from _everything_. She left everything behind to escape Adams toxic grip

_and it drove him fucking insane._  
  
  
Blake was gone and it was worse than he ever imagined. His abusive obsession nearly made him forget how much he loved her, how much he needed her in his life. Blake is gone and Adam wants to die. Blake is gone and Adam feels like he's actually gonna die. How dare she ?  
How _dare_ she ? She promised to be with him. _Forever._  
Now she’s gone. Gone, gone, gone.  
He had to come after her and find her  
He had to.  
He remembers sadness and rage co-existing with complete numbness. He remembers it all.

He remembers the fall of Beacon, hunting Blake down and making her suffer the way she made him suffer. He believed he was in the right. He was too far gone at this point to see how his actions were horrible, monstrous,unjustifiable. He remembers the golden haired girl screaming out in both anger and terror simultaneously. She tried to protect Blake, but in Adams eyes she just wanted to take her away from him. She wasn’t fast enough to even realize what she was doing before Adam ruined her. He guesses she was simply lucky that Blake still found the power in herself to save them both. If she would have not they both would be dead by now. Adam would be too, probably. He remembers blood, tears and cries of his decomposing love and the girl she seemed to have replaced him with. He remembers it all.


End file.
